<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon’s kindness by Ihaveseentwoghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218537">Demon’s kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveseentwoghosts/pseuds/Ihaveseentwoghosts'>Ihaveseentwoghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveseentwoghosts/pseuds/Ihaveseentwoghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agni’s big heart causes trouble for Sebastian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agni/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon’s kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow-caked shoes coated the tile floor in a slippery slush of ice and mud as a dark haired gentleman slipped out of his boots and carefully avoided the melting ice so as to not soak his wool socks. Sebastian had quickly begun to grow tired of the ice and snow that covered the ground and often found himself missing the burning air and boiling lakes of his home...though it was only the beginning of winter in his new home.</p>
<p>Walking towards the kitchen, Sebastian noted how quiet the house was, however, he shrugged off the oddity in favor of putting away the groceries he had purchased during his trip into town. He recalled that morning when catching his beloved partner, Agni trying to slip out the door with a grocery list stuffed in his pocket, however, not wanting his human to catch a cold, Sebastian insisted he go shopping instead. As predicted Agni fought this decision, but ultimately gave in to the demon’s request. Now Agni was being unusually quiet, not even greeting Sebastian when he walked in the door. </p>
<p>Once the groceries were neatly tucked away, Sebastian moved from the kitchen to check the living room, expecting to see Agni resting on the sofa; too wrapped up in a cooking show to even notice that the demon had arrived home. But that was not the case. The television was on, but muted, and the throw blanket and pillows still sat neatly on the couch, untouched.</p>
<p>Just as Sebastian began to worry he heard the bathtub faucet kick on, putting him at ease. Letting out a breath of air, Sebastian allowed his shoulders to relax. He moved towards the bathroom door, rapping on the wood with his closed fist. “Agni,” he started “I’m home.”</p>
<p>“H-Hey!” Agni exclaimed, startled, “you're home, did you get the groceries?” His voice was muffled through the door and the words carried a tone of poorly concealed panic.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.” Sebastian responded as he stared at the door knob contemplating his next move. “Is everything alright in there?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes everything is—AH—fine!” A loud thud followed the others' cry along with the loud sloshing of water. In that moment, Sebastian’s mind was made as he gripped the handle and threw the door wide open. However...he was greeted to a sight he was not expecting. Agni was indeed in the tub,but he was fully clothed and now drenched in soapy water. Bubbles were clinging to his hair and clothing. But the oddest thing about the entire predicament was the particular hairy bearded collie that sat draped over agni’s lap. The dog was the clear culprit in the other’s fall.</p>
<p>The dog looked up at Sebastian, it’s eyes veiled by its own mess of hair. The animal was equally as drenched as Agni.</p>
<p>“Care to explain?” Sebastian said like a parent about to scold a child. Agni looked up with the same eyes as the bearded collie, innocent and pleading.</p>
<p>“He looked like he could use a warm bath,” Agni began to explain as he struggled to move the animal off of him so he could step out of the tub.</p>
<p>Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Agni continued to explain with hopeful eyes, “you wouldn’t leave a kitten in the rain, why is this any different.”</p>
<p>“Dogs are dirty and lack all forms of manners,” the demon explained in a cold, unmoved voice; his eyes remained narrowed at the dog as it coward at the harsh gaze.</p>
<p>“I know you are not fond of them...but,” Agni paused as he took steps closer to the other, “I ask that you consider letting him stay, only until the weather clears.”he continued, taking Sebastian’s hands in his own soap covered ones.</p>
<p>“Where will he sleep?”</p>
<p>“I’ll make him a bed on the floor.”</p>
<p>“In our room?” Sebastian said irritably.</p>
<p>“It’s only until the snow melts...please?”</p>
<p>Sebastian was silent as he stared into the pleading eyes of his partner. Eventually, he surrounded and a sigh of defeat fell from his lips, “Fine…but no longer than that.” </p>
<p>Agni grinned his cheery smile that Sebastian had come to love before moving to embrace Sebastian, however the other took a step back. “Not until you clean yourself up. You smell like that dog.” He said sternly but there was a hint of humor in his tone.</p>
<p>Agni shook his head and wrapped him in a hug anyway, to which Sebastian did not fight but mumbled under his breath “Do not forget this next time I want a cat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>